Casi ángeles: giros
by tolabamayra38
Summary: Cómo hubiera sido la historia de a ver sido al revés los chicos del NE como salvajes. Y los salvajes como NE
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos acá una historia de casi angeles donde pasa que los chicos del NE estan como salvajes y los salvajes como chicos del NE.

Casi Ángeles y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Cris Morena espero que les guste.

Introducción

3 meses han pasado que hemos recuperado nuestra paz felicidad, gracias a nuestros soldados y algunos civiles que han sido reconocidos y hoy forman parte de nuestra guardia civil. Pero esto no es seguro ni permanente es de vital importancia encontrar a Camilo estrella, Marianella Rinaldi, Ramiro Ordóñez, jazmín Romero y sus compañeros , tengan mucho cuidado estos son de clasificación A.

\- René ya terminaron con el receteo?

\- Si costó el de ellos dos nomás pero lo logramos, en ella habría que esperar los 5 meses restantes para saber si...

\- Ya se René pero lo superarán

En tres meses ha pasado mucho Logre escapar de los guardias. Encontré un muro alrededor de la ciudad, de dónde siempre salían guardias cazaban a la gente del otro lado como si fueran ladrones.

Al principio encontré a Nacho, Vale y un chico llamado Jhonny que es re- bueno nos fuimos a la casa de el.

A las semanas encontramos a Simon, mar, Jaz, rama, Jaime. Después de unos días a tefi. Pero ni una señal de los demás. Siquiera de Mel...


	2. Chapter 2: monitoreo virtual

Hola a todos gracias a los que pasan a leer ... Espero que les guste.

Algunas cosas serán iguales y otras no. ¿Cómo se pueden cambiar los chicos?

Espero que les guste.

Casi ángeles noe pertenece a una cris morena.

Capitulo 1: monitoreo virtual

Anteriormente en casi ángeles:

Luz: puso en marcha el protocolo principito ...

Las bombas cayeron ... Todo se volvió polvo, arena humo ... Gritos y llanto ... Muchos murieron, otros desaparecieron ... Y unos cuantos ...

Grabación 001 Esperanza mira a través de un vidrio. Doctor: costo pero ya está. Luz: ahí está el costo pero la bienvenida.

Grabación 002: Teo vestido de blanco y negro, en una calle de tierra sosteniendo una cámara: ¿Creiste que me ibas a capturar fácilmente? Creí que dijiste que me conocías ... Ya te encontré ... Encontraré una paz, un Camilo, un chico y arreglaremos las cuentas.

Grabación 003: Mar escondida entre unos autos: No se paso ese ... Todos desaparecieron ... Pero ya lo sabré ... Thiago mi amor ... Te extraño te necesito ... Te buscare y te encontraré ...

Grabación 004: en una fábrica abandonada no encontrada en Kik, si es que sigue acá, pero la encontraré ... Los encontraré chicos ...

Grabación 005: Jazmín en una carpa blanca Gritando de dolor: me duele que alguien me ayude ... (entra al doctor rubio de ojos celestes esta tapa la boca) por favor, señorita no haga clic en el ruido ... ¿Dónde estoy ? ... Calma, te di algo para el dolor y te vende el brazo y el estómago, pero ...

Grabación 006: tacho forsegeando con guardias mientras que te acerca una luz ... Táchito ... No luches ... Desgastas fuerza ... ¿Te gusta cómo está quedando mandalay? ... Ya lo disfrutas lo prometo ...

Grabación 007: paz rodeada de doctores y de luz. Vamos pongan en marcha el plan ... Ella puede ... Ella va a poder ... Porque es fuerte ... Mágica ... Cómo su mamá ...

Grabación 008: lleca entrando a la carpa encontrándose con el doctor y Jazmín ... Ya están aquí cerca de doc ... Tienen que irse lleca ... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ... es que yo ... (de afuera Se escucha voces) Salgan ya vayansen ... Lleca y Jazmín se van corriendo, la carpa por un costo, el minuto se escucha y se dispara que vienen de la carpa ... Nooooo boncha ... (jazmín lo ataja antes que corra a la carpa de nuevo, los dos lloran) ya lleca no se puede hacer nada

Grabación 009: Tefi en una casa abandonada, ahí está la quinta lata hoy no están todos, ni mi negri, sino pasaré ese muro.

Grabación 010: Luca y Simon entrando despacio en una casa y se escucha gritos, dentro de la casa está Tefi a quien he asustado ... ¡Flakis! ... ¡Negri! ...

Grabación 011: luz hablando a alguien en una camilla. Está con una doctora: ya ternterminamos, fue algo resgioso son dos ... Por ahora es uno falta meses para que sean dos ... Bueno cuando pasen los meses, y llegué. veremos, creemos que no tendrá secuelas (mira a la camilla Luz) creí que eras rápida pero no tanto, igual gracias me has dado el arma perfecta, Melody

Grabación 012: Vale corriendo con Jhonny y Nacho escondidos, mientras que un chico caminando, Jhonny y Nacho le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza escucharon gritos atrás de ellos. Al sacar la bolsa era rama y atrás de ellos estaban: Teo, mar, jazmín, lleca, tefi y simon


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos acá traje el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disculpen la tardanza, dejen sus padres...

Casi Ángeles no me pertenece, solo los tomo prestado un cachito... Son de Cris Morena

Capitulo 3: cambios- realidad

Una chica en taco alto caminando rápido,, Luca con cara de preocupado, Thiago mirando al alrededor anonadado, tacho nervioso retorciendo un gorro, Kika levantando la cabeza de una computadora asustada...

\- Ya decime dónde estas que no llegaste? (Le grita Luca al teléfono)

\- vamos hermanito estoy llegando, el auto está cerca... Igual no hablo hasta más tarde...

Excusas! Excusas!

Cuelga el teléfono y respira. En eso Thiago se le acerca

\- relájate es una gran Franccini. Obvio que se hará desear...

-de donde la conoces?

\- por favor a Melody Franccini... Quién no la conoce? Siempre vocera en la escuela, en actos de caridad... Y más lo que pasó cuando se enteró...

\- por favor thiago no me lo recuerdes me pongo a pensar o a recordar y estoy peor...

En otra parte un guardia detiene a la mujer que camina rápido.

-señorita alto...(está se da vuelta, siendo Esperanza) podría pedirle su identificación?

\- oh, un quardia civil pidiendome algo a mi? Es de no creer...

\- por favor señorita... (Ella se lo entrega) muy bien señorita Alvear a donde se dirige?

\- al NE al evento principal... Tengo carroza y todo...

\- también nosotros...

\- Y su nombre bombón de ojos azules

\- Soy Evaristo para usted... Guardia Gonzales...

\- lo tendré en cuenta Eva...

\- vaya... Caminé...

\- a ver señor Nicolás Galarza (recuerden que en el NE es por nombre, este sería tacho) su informe está completo viene con muy buenas bases desde el NE de New York

-muchas gracias profesora...

-bien.. entrará como ayudante de catedra, después iremos arreglando...

\- muchas gracias por la oportunidad...

En un salón Kika con su computadora, le suena el celular

\- si jefa?... Entiendo... Si está todo listo me iré a la residencia y la esperaré ahí,... Si tengo su agenda... Se la daré ni bien llega... (Cuelga y suspira) que susto...

Los chicos se dirdirigen al parque donde ahí montado un escenario. Kika llega a donde esta Thiago y Luca quienes ven como llega un auto y también la jefa de ministro.

-luz un placer verla

\- igualmente Franccini...

Del auto baja una chica alta, todos hablan a lo bajo.

\- Melody Franccini... Bienvenida

\- jefa... Gracias por el recibimiento...

\- no ahí de que sean bienvenidos los dos...

Al mirarla el resto de frente se nota un vientre de unos 4 meses

Flashback

Luz entra a su despacho seguida por una secretaria

\- no es riesgoso... Una embarazada...

\- no se lo hemos hecho a muchas... Cuál seria la diferencia...?

\- está entre los elegidos los elementales...

\- cuando llegue el momento... La usaré y cuando lo consiga veré... Ese niño...

\- vigilaré a...

Pregunta la muchacha agarrando una carpeta donde ahí una foto de un rubio de ojos celestes (el guardia que había detenido a esperanza)

\- Evaristo nose de donde salió exactamente... Se que la milicia lo encontró en una carpa donde atendían a heridos y se encontró sangre de Romero... Pero bueno... No se le encontró identificación... Ambos serán su prioridad dentro del NE

Fin flashback

Terminó de llegar la gente... Todos se acercaron a la tarima, donde hablo luz y luego Melody

\- a un año de a ver conquistado la paz... Ahí que festejar hacerle oír... Acá Melody Franccini es un ejemplo de lo que hemos ganado...a pesar de perder su novio el padre de su bebé hace unos meses está acá fuerte a nuestro lado queriendo hacer de este un mundo mejor...

Desfilaron un tiempo más, luz se quedó hablando con algunas personas importantes hasta que se acercó Thiago...

-tia

Le dijo en vos baja...

\- Thiago...sabes que adelante de los demás no me podés llamar así

-pero... Nadie escucho... Dale Acompáñame ...se de una fiesta más linda..

-No me puedo ir tengo invitados...

No... Están todos mirando para el otro lado...

Se van. Mientras Melody estaba sentada tomando una limonada acariciándose la panza, Tacho se le acerca

\- bonita...

-disculpa que?

\- que... Que... Bonita la tarde

\- ahhh... Siiii

\- Nicolás...

Le extiende la mano

\- gusto en conocerte Nicolás...

\- dale hermanita vení a bailar un poco

Ella se levanta, en eso se acerca la jefa y quedan todos callados...

\- sigan no paren solo vine porque he escuchado que el NE hace las mejores fiestas...

La música sigue... Mientras los guardias vigilan pero Evaristo presta especial atención al grupo

Del lado de afuera pasando una acatarillla en una casa de campo se escucha un grito fuerte de una chica y la risa de otras dos...

\- Ya tefi no pasó nada

-esta bestia me quiere matar...

Dice apuntando a una gallina

-dale afloja... Que no te agarre a las piñas...

Se vuelven a reir

-pueden parar un poco... Por favor...

\- rama... Que hacen ahora?

Dicen jazmín, mar y tefi acercándose a los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa. Con unos aparatos

\- los globos nenas... No lo venimos hablando desde hace días...

\- si Nach pero solo bien..

\- esperemos encontrarlos... Extraño a mi pela...

\- no eres la única que sufre por alguien...

\- dijo apuntando al pasillo donde estaba Teo... Este miraba hacia afuera... Cómo evolucionó todo( pensaba) sufriendo por sus amigos y seres queridos perdidos... Pero extrañando a Melody... Quién terminó robándole el corazón. En eso se acerca Jaime

\- Teo ahí que ir llendo...

\- lose petiso... Lo siento yo...

-Esta bien ya me acostumbré...

Todos preparan los globos, tanto les costó reunirse, habría sido un Lío llegar al centro si no fuera por Teo y Jhonny... Y al final solo encontraron un muro... Un muro que atravesaba todo, vigilado, donde gente entraba y nunca salían...

No encontraban a nadie de sus seres queridos estaban al borde de darse por vencidos...sino fuera por un extraño msj de un jandi... Quién sería... Cómo sabía de sus amigos?

En el NE ya era de noche, todos acostados... Pero Thiago no podía... No sabía porque pero algo lo angustiaba... Lloraba... Y gemía. Se despertó y vio a Tacho moverse.

Decidió caminar un poco quizás se despejarla o eso esperaba.

En el centro de control, luz estaba mirando en el monitor a los cazadores... Entre ellos Evaristo.

\- jefa González trajo a dos salvajes

\- dígale que la cuota diaria es de 3, no de 2. Que vuelva cuando consiga uno más...

\- dice la jefa...

\- si ya me imagino... Quiere uno más... Ya lo verá...

Se subió a la camioneta.

Mientras los otros se estaban poniendo a urtadillas cerca del muro se habían dividido en grupos: quienes cerca vigilaban los globos que llegara a su destino, otros lo manejaban, Teo de suponía que tenía que ir a vigilar el manejo de los globos cuando unos ruidos raros le llamó la atención, se acercó y encontró a un muchacho uniformado agarrando una chica desconocida.

Este se acercó y peleó con el uniformado dando el tiempo de escape a la chica a la que no logro ver la cara. Desarmo al chico y lo dejo tirado.

\- alto ahí no te muevas...

Teo levantó la cara levantando el arma, los dos se estaban apuntando, el uniformado era Evaristo. Teo lo miro bien el pelo castaño casi rubio y de ojos celestes... Un escalofrío los recorrió... De pie a cabeza

\- te conozco?

De mientras adentro del muro estaba Thiago algo perdido cuando vio unos globos blancos... Afuera mar y rama veía alejaban pero uno quedaba atascado

\- vamos mar quizás vengan los guardias

-no, vamos... Vamos a desatorarlo es nuestra oportunidad.

Del otro lado Thiago tenía exactamente la misma idea. Se acercó al muro mientras mar arriba de rama intentaba llegar al globo, al faltarle poco agarro su colgante en forma de llave para llegar cuando su mano resbaló quedando en el muro, justo Thiago subía su mano para agarrar el globo y termino poniendo su mano encima de la de mar...

Y acá el capítulo. Dejen el comentario saludod


End file.
